


Major to Minor

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David does everything he can to be the one representing the cast in LA just so he can be with Catherine for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major to Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Bee is awesome and you should listen to Cole Porter to get the feel of this fic.

Catherine was tired and smelling of sunblock lotion. She had just arrived in her flat, she was excited about being in LA for a long-term and it seemed all like a dream come true. Though it had its downside, she missed Erin already.

She was so tired she didn’t want to take off her clothes to change; she wanted to curl in her bed and sleep.  She was sitting on her bed staring at nothing and that’s when the intercom rang.

“Yes?”

“Miss Catherine, Mr. Simon is here.” The doorman said.

“Oh, let him in, please. Thank you.” She was confused on why Simon would go there without a warning, but shrugged the doubt away, she bent down to get her purse which she had thrown on the floor when she arrived and put it on the couch.

The bell rang and she slowly walked to her door, she opened it and was surprised to see David there.

“So your name is Simon now,” she asked amused.

“It was a surprise! I couldn’t say it was me!” he said animatedly and beaming.

“I didn’t even know you were in US! It’s already a surprise!” she smiled and gave one step back so he could walk in, as he did, she closed the door.

“I’ve got a new business…” he started when they were finally face to face behind closed doors.

“Shut up. I don’t care.” She said before pulling him to a hug, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her and he put his nose against her hair to smell her.

“I’m here for the TCA press tour…” he whispered against her hair.

“At what Hotel are you staying?” she asked not letting go of him.

“Why?”

“I have a guest room, you know.” She suggested. She just missed him too much and knew she was probably acting a tad out of character.

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yes, only daily shoots this week, at least.” She said finally letting him go.

“I could bring my things tomorrow while you’re at work.” He played with his hair, unable to stop smiling.

“Yes, you could…” she bit her lip and let out a sigh, she had seen pictures of him recently; in them he had looked older and sadder to her, but he was just old David in this very moment.

“Have you watched ‘The Amazing Spiderman’ yet?”

“No, and you won’t make me…” she crossed her arms.

“You know I will.” He beamed at her.

They ordered food and talked until late and she ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder mid-conversation. He waited a while to put her on her bed; he had missed her so much. He knew why she left and also knew he should keep himself away in order to make his wedding work, but it was stronger than him to follow her in a way, at least he had had an honest to God good excuse to be in LA, though he had all but begged to BBC to let him be there.  

He stood carefully not to wake her, put her in his arms and carried her to the room with an open door, clearly hers. He laid her there and she woke.

“Stay,” she whispered looking into his eyes and he caved in without even trying to fight it. They both knew he wouldn’t be staying in the guest room.

Catherine had been having trouble sleeping in LA, the heat was still horrible, but with him there, beside her, sleep was easy like it hadn’t been since September.

She woke up early in the morning, had breakfast all by herself and changed. Whenever David slept over, that was their routine. She always woke before him, and would slowly go by the things she had to do before feeling human again. He always woke up energetic and she always imagined him as a little kid running around the house to wake up his parents.

She was sipping her tea when she felt his arms embrace her. There were butterflies in her stomach; they hadn’t kissed since Much Ado had closed, because they should be trying to stay away after all.

He tightened his hold on her waist, he had promised to himself he would only visit her, she was his best friend after all and it would soon be one year they hadn’t seen each other and that was ridiculous. However, now he wondered exactly who he was trying to convince when he promised that. He kissed her neck and she let her head fall to the side to give him better access.

Her breath was coming in short puffs and she spun the stool around to face him. She put her hands on his face and pushed him to a slow kiss, he caressed her hair with one hand and her cheekbone with the other. Sometimes they wished their affair was fast paced and only existed because of lust, for it would make things easier, but they both knew it wasn’t.

He pressed his body closer to hers, trapping her body between his and the counter. She nibbled his lower lip and parted.

“I need to work.” She said in a soft voice not wanting to break the moment.

“It’s ok,” he said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear “I have to go to the Hotel, bring my things here and get some stuff done.”

She sighed before saying, “I kind of hate you, you know” in a calm controlled voice.

“I kind of hate you too.” And he kissed her again.

He did everything he had to do during the morning and spent the afternoon in her flat, not wanting people to know he was in LA, though the press probably didn’t care about him at all.

Around 7pm she got back.

“You won’t believe what’s happened to me today…” she said and he laughed.

“You know a comedienne has lost it when she starts using her punch lines on a daily basis.” He says pulling her to a hug.

“Huh?” the penny took some time to drop and she started laughing. “That wasn’t on purpose.”

“I think it’s the first time you do something like that not on purpose.” He says smiling.

She plays with his hair and her face moves towards his. “I don’t need to be this public persona around you, there is no need for me to make you laugh.” And she kissed him, not really waiting for his permission to deepen the kiss.

His hands found their way inside her blouse and it was soon on the floor. She gasped as he pushed her on the nearest wall. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him and grind her hips against his. And they parted from the kiss.

His grip on her hip was bruising and he rubbed himself against her looking for friction.

“Remember what happened last time we did it like this?” she asked while he kissed her neck; she closed her eyes. “You had to take the week off from the play because of your back, love.” She scratched his scalp before tugging at his hair.

“Ok, you win, let’s go to the bedroom.” He let her go and walked pouting to her bedroom. She followed him laughing.

Soon they were in bed, lost in a tangle of limbs as he started kissing down her body she giggled.

“Why are you giggling?” he asked, slightly offended.

“It tickles when you kiss my hip bone.” She laughed. She looked down to him, he had his chin on her belly-button and he looked at her.

“I love you.” He said.

She gave out a sad sight before saying, “I love you too.”

The next day he has the launching of his miniseries and an interview, when he goes back she is setting the table. “Aren’t you a little early?”

“We wrapped early today, and I have tomorrow and the whole weekend off.” She kept doing what she was.

“What are we having?” he said going closer to her.

“I just ordered from this little vegan Indian restaurant, it’s delicious, and you are going to love it. While the food doesn’t arrive you are going to shower.” She gave him a peck on the lips and a little push towards the bathroom.

“Why? I showered this morning.”

“You haven’t washed your hair in what looks like years. It doesn’t matter how many times you take a shower when your hair smells like a homeless’.” She said bluntly.

When he came out of the shower, the food was on the plates and she was already eating. “Sorry, I was starving, basically.”

“It’s ok…” he came closer to her and all but shoved his face on her nose, “I hope now it’s good for your liking.”

“Perfect, now let me eat.” She pushed him away from her laughing.

They ate making jokes and it felt like it was 2007. The washed the dishes, better yet, David did while Catherine sang sitting on the counter and told anecdotes.

“You could help me with the dishes, you know.”

“But I made dinner!”

“You ordered dinner.” He said with his hands on his hips.

“Same thing,” she said still humming.

“I’m tired of feeling unappreciated.” He said sighing.

“Right, tired of staying home all day taking care of the kids and when I get back I don’t even ask how was your day before telling about my problems at the office…” she stopped for a moment before adding “…Literally at the office.”

He threw the cloth on her, laughing, which started a water fight until they were both soaked.

They changed to their pyjamas and David put a Beatles record to play on Catherine’s laptop.

“I have neighbours, you know!” she complained but accepted his hand nonetheless.

“Shhh, the volume is low. They will never know.”

“Did you just shush me?” she asked raising her eyebrow.

“They can’t hear the song, but I’m sure they can hear you screaming.”

“Well, I suppose if they didn’t complain yesterday, they won’t complain about a little music, will them?”

“When did you turn so cheeky?” he asked pulling her closer.

“I was always like this, love. You just got unused to me.”

“You are right, you were always ruined.” He said and she laughed as they slow danced to a fast paced song.

They danced until three in the morning, and it felt like it was 2011.

The next day they spent lazily in bed. “When are you going back to London?” she asked in a small voice wanting to slap herself for breaking the magic.

He was tracing circles on her back as she laid with her head on his chest. “Tomorrow morning,” he answered in an equal small voice.

“I wish you were mine.” She whispers, because she needed to say it, but didn’t want him to hear it.

“I am,” he said with conviction and caressed her head until she looked at him.

“Not really, no.”

“Oh, silly Catherine,” he said with his voice heavy with emotion.

“Yeah, silly me,” she whispered with tears flowing down her face.

It didn’t matter how it felt, how loud the laughs were or how long he held her as they danced; in the morning he would have to leave back to London while she stayed in LA. He would go back to his wife, while she stayed alone with her daughter on the other side of the ocean.

She laid back with her head on his chest and asked “Sing for me to sleep?”

“You are always complaining I can’t carry a tune to save my life.”

“Rule number one, I lie.” She said.

“Are you watching Doctor Who?” he asked amused.

“Only when I miss you.”

He sang Cole Porter’s Ev’ry time we say Goodbye, and left in the morning. It was 2012 after all.

**Author's Note:**

> video of me talking about this fic [here](https://vimeo.com/49124973).


End file.
